Ice Lattés and Green Eyes
by ellyjane
Summary: <html><head></head>Ice Lattés and Green Eyes.  Everyone wants something. I'd of never met Jake if I'd ignored Green Eyes. But I can't bring myself to regret our time together.  What have I done!  ALL HUMAN.    Edward/Bella.</html>


**Chapter One: New guy.**

We all want something from life. A new phone, a new laptop, a car, to be thinner, to be fatter, to be popular. But I want is too rewind past that horrid day with Jake. But of course, this is life. Magic doesn't exist.

"Bella" Mike Newton shouted across the parking lot. "SWAN!"

I sighed, turned around and put on my best fake smile. "Miiike" I said, holding onto the "my".

Mikes a pushy guy. He won't understand that I don't want to date him. He's abit of a "pushover".

"Hello sexy! Party tonight. 7pm, yeah?"

I half heartedly smiled. "Eh, maybe". We both knew I wouldn't.

I climbed into my red Chevy truck and sank into my battered seats.

"My baby" I mumbled. I love my truck. It's my pride and joy. I back up out of the parking lot and catch Mike waving out of the corner of my eye.

Great. Just what I need. The quarter back crushing on me.

I pulled up outside of Starbucks and instantly heard the screaming.

"I ordered a low fat coffee. Not full fat." Screamed a dark hair girl.

I got out of my truck and stared. A tall guy was trying to claim her down. "Alice, sh. It doesn't matter." I looked this guy up and down. His hair was messy and tangled. It was a dirty bronze colour. Like a 2P coin. His eyes were a bright emerald green. They were beautiful.

"Sorry" He smiled at me. "My sister's abit... crazy. Alice come on." He pulled his sister into the most shiniest silver Volvo I've ever seen. I watched them as they drove off.

I walked into Starbucks and ordered an Ice Latté.

I handed the guy my money and turned around and ran into Mike Newton.

"Miiike. Hi." I paused. "Did you follow me?"

He laughed. "You know me well, Swan." I hated being called that. It's like I was a jock. Like I was one of them.

Ew.

No way.

I pouted. "What do you want?"

"I think we both know what I want". Mike laughed.

I put my hands on my hips, tipped my head back and laughed. "I think we both know you're not going to get it." Wait. Where's my latté? I looked down.

"Mike" I screamed. "You pissed yourself?"

I fell down laughing.

"Whatever Swan"

I laughed. "Bye Mike. Change your pants." I smiled and climbed into my truck. As I backed out of the parking lot, I noticed green eyes watching me. What? I thought I saw him leave earlier.

I practically skipped into my dorm room. I laughed and spun around my room. I had figured it out. Green eyes is a fairy. I was going to hunt him down and torture him. God, I was mean.

My phone vibrated. Once. Twice. Three times. A text. Four. Five. A call!

I picked up. "Hello?"

"I heard about your little number at SB. Class!"

I laughed. "I know right Jess!"

"Please bells. For me. You never go. It will be fun."

"Fine. You owe me." I hung up. Mikes parties are known for drugs, sex and rape. What had I gotten myself into?

Better let Mike know then. Prepare for major flirting.

_hey mikey. coming to your party. i'll see you there. btw i'm sorry for earlier... i think. see you then. bye. – bella. _

5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

_BELLA! So glad you're coming. We should totally dance together. Great. It's settled. It's a date! XXXXXXXXXX_

10 kisses? Mike put 10 kisses? And this is so not a date... right? I mean, it's a college party. Oh shiz.

I might as well make an effort. I opened my shoebox sized wardrobe. Grey skinny's, brown rocket dog boots, and a black tube top, and a grey cardi. They never let anyone down.

I walked up the two flights of stairs to Mikes room. Just smile. Make an appearance. Then go. Breath Bella. Breath.

I knocked on Mikes door. No one answered. I turned around and started to walk away as green eyes opened the door.

He leaned against the frame.

"Well, if it isn't Latté girl. What you doing here?"

"I come to college here. I was invited. Close friend of Mikes."

"I saw. Earlier." He laughed.

"Do you even go to College here?" I frowned. "I've never seen you before."

"I started today. I figured this party would be a good way to make friends."

"Bad idea. Mikes parties are full of drugs and sex. I hate them."

"So why are you here?" He asked.

Good question.

"I have to make an appearance. Just to keep my REP up and make my friend happy. You going to let me in?"

He stepped aside as I made my way through the door. As soon as I was in I heard "Bella. Get your lil ass over here now."

I looked over and saw Mike, Jessica and a bunch of other people looking my way.

I turned to green eyes. "Wish me luck."

Green eyes laughed as I walked away. His laugh took me off guard and made me stumble. It was a musical sound. It was beautiful.

"Hi guys" I grinned.

"Bella." Mike smiled, whacking his arm round my shoulders. The party had just begun and he was already drunk.

"Miiike" I held onto the "my" again.

Some dark haired guy I'd never learned the name of laughed. "She seems really into you Mike." He slapped Mike on the back and winked. "Get some".

I looked over to where I had left green eyes (I need to learn his name). He was stood watching me with an amused look on his face.

I turned around and pulled Mike.

When I looked back over he was gone.

I smiled.

I danced over to green eyes and pressed myself against him, still dancing.

"Having fun?" I giggled.

"I am now" He winked. "Let's dance."

I followed him to the dance floor. "I never did learn your name.."

"Edward."

"Seriously? Do you parents hate you?"

"Something like that." He laughed.

"How old are you?" I asked casually.

"17"

I smiled. "Well, Edward." I said pouncing his name carefully. "Welcome to College."

I pulled his body against mine and started dancing.

**Thank you for reading if you have! I know this chapter isn't any good but hey, I'm only 13. Please write a review and let me know if I should carry on. Thanks if you do.**


End file.
